Hell in a Handbasket
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A pup named Saul is delivered to Eve. But could there be more to this pup that could harm others?
1. That's what she said

"This is so much work! Why did we kill them?" Aaron complained as he, with Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch dug holes.

Of course, these holes were the dead vampire-wolves that the group had successfully killed, except for one.

"Aaron, the faster we get this done, the faster we can leave." Kate said.

"Yeah, but I now that I think about it, I want to be a vampire." He said with a smirk.

"Just dig the hole." She ordered. Aaron simply groaned.

"Is this hole deep enough?" Humphrey asked.

"That's what she said." Aaron quickly replied.

"Aaron, shut it! Yes it is." Kate said. They then dumped Jamie's body in the hole along with the others in different holes.

The gang quickly covered the hole with soil and patted it down. A perfect grave.

"Done!" Hutch said with a sigh. "Oh, my back is killing me."

"You sound just like Tony." Aaron replied. "Then again, you also sound like…"

"Aaron, I swear, if it's another story of sex, I will leap over there and snap your neck." Kate said angrily.

"Wow. It's not even close to what I was going to say. I was going to say that he sounds like me."

"Oh, well that's fine." Humphrey said.

"You know, after sex."

"Okay that does it!" Kate then pounced on Aaron and pinned him down. The others pulled her off of him.

"Just calm down!" Hutch said.

"He won't shut up!"

"He's just a little stupid. It's not his fault." Humphrey said.

"Yeah! I'm just a little… wait, what?" Aaron asked confused. The gang then eventually calmed Kate down and they left.

Upon returning home, they discover themselves being cheered at and celebrated by the other wolves there. The gang was confused by this.

"What the hell is going on?" Hutch asked. They then saw Eve make her way through the crowds and to them.

"You guys are back and looking well." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. But what is going on here?"

"Celebrating that you caught all of those beasts including those whatcha-ma-call-its."

"Vampires." Aaron corrected.

"Thanks. But anyway, we just wanted to thank you for your hard work and dedication. And I sure hope you guys can help us with any problems in the future, being that you still want to job as patrol?" Eve said with a nudging smile.

"Yep. We still want to be this." Humphrey said as the others agreed.

"Great! Now, get some rest. You guys must be tired." Eve suggested as the crowd started to disperse.

Eve stood behind until she finally left to her den. Upon walking there, she saw a human kneeling at her den with a basket. The human looked agitated and placed the basket in the entrance.

"I hope this will teach that wolf." The human then sprinted out of the park.

Eve stood there confused. "What did they do this time?" She asked herself.

She walked over to the basket and there was something wrapped in a blanket. She unraveled it to reveal a brownish-black pup.

Eve's eyes widened. But then she noticed a note attached to the basket. She couldn't understand it, so she went to the best wolf she knew who would. She picked up the basket and went over to their den.


	2. The Teething Pup

Aaron sat in his den with Hutch bored. They both had nothing to do. Sure, they were the top patrol wolves, but nothing seemed to happen any more. Just pure luck. They defeated all the enemies before being appointed this position.

They both sighed in boredom. "What do you want to do Aaron?" Hutch asked in a monotone voice.

Aaron shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Hutch shrugged also. "How about we make an invention?"

"I'm trying to cut back on that. It's just too dangerous. From now on, I'll just use my brain power to do other genius things."

"What does your brain power tell you now?"

Aaron thought for a moment. "Want to watch SpongeBob?"

"Okay. " Hutch agreed. They were about to turn the television on when Eve came in with her basket.

"Oh, it's Eve!" Hutch exclaimed. Aaron turned around.

"It is Eve!" Aaron also exclaimed. They then ran to her. "What do you have for us? Unlocking the mysteries of the world? Skateboarding down Everest? Meeting Obama? Name your price."

"I want you to read this and tell me what it says." Eve ordered as she handed them the card. Hutch and Aaron's face fell.

"That's it? Read a card? The hell kinds of shit are you…" Aaron stopped in mid-sentence when Hutch hit him. "I mean, of course we can read this." Aaron took the card and read it.

"Dear Wolf… I think that's you, Eve… I give you this pup as to care for. It's your problem now. I'm free! I'm free!"

"What pup?" Hutch asked. Eve then showed them the pup in the basket. They two looked at it in awe.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever seen." Aaron said as he was making baby noises.

"Does this little cutesy have a name?"

"Oh, here it is." Aaron said as he looked at the basket. "It says here his name is Saul. Appropriate name. Just like from the Bible. Better then Solomon."

"So, it's a pup named Saul?" Eve asked. Aaron nodded. "Well, I guess I'll just return it to who it came from. His parents must be worried."

"Do you know where the parents are?"

"No, but they are bound to come by here to look for them." She then took the pup out of the basket and held it in her arms. She smiled.

"He is cute." She said as she walked off. As she was walking, she asked many wolves if they knew the pup. Everyone said no. Finally she came back to her den.

"Well, little guy. I guess you're staying with me for a while." The pup looked at her with an innocent smile. Eve's heart melted.

But she was so mesmerized by his cuteness that she for a split second, forgot about her surroundings. Saul went up to her and bit her tail. She yelped in pain.

"Oh, no! Don't do that!" She said as she pulled Saul from her tail. "You don't bite people." Saul looked at her with an innocent smirk.

Eve put him down for one second and again, he bit her tail.

"Saul! You don't bite others!" Eve raised her voice. Saul just kept grinning.

"You're probably hungry. Aren't you?" Saul nodded. "Alright. I'll get some food from outside. Meanwhile, why don't you play with this bone?" She picked up a bone and gave it to him. He then started to gnaw at it.

"Oh, how cute!" She then left them den.

"I got her right where I want her."


	3. Caribou for all

"Hey, Eve!" Eve turned around to see Tony.

"Hello, Tony. How are things?"

"Good. My back is better. But how about you? I heard from Hutch that you found a pup?"

"Yeah I did. I'm just hoping that his parents come soon."

"I remember when you were with Kate and Lilly as they grew up. Man they were a handful." Tony said as he stared up.

"You got that right." Eve said chuckling. "They were pretty outwards."

"Well, I hope you find his parents soon. See you later." Tony waved goodbye as he left. Eve then picked up a piece of caribou and took it back to the den.

"I hope Saul is okay by himself." Eve thought. "I'm pretty sure he is."

As she walked, she met up with Humphrey and Kate. She went over and greeted them.

"Hi, Eve." Humphrey said.

"Hi, mom." Kate said.

"Eou woo ook so gowd together."

"Um, the caribou is still in your mouth." Humphrey pointed out. Eve then dropped it.

"Sorry. Like I said, you two look so good together." She said with as smile.

"Thanks. Hey, we heard that you have a pup with you? Is that true?" Kate asked.

"Yes, it is. It's pretty sad knowing that the parents are looking all over to find him."

"Can we see him?" Humphrey asked.

"You want to see him?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can find out who he belongs too. And also, I'm great with kids." Humphrey boasted.

"One kid. You were with one kid and it wasn't even a wolf." Kate said laughing.

"It still counts!" Humphrey exclaimed. They then walked over to Eve's den. When the got to the entrance, their jaws dropped. Eve's caribou fell out of her mouth.

They saw Saul in the middle of the den with mud stains on his fur. And all around the den were mud stains and some scratches. Eve then ran over to Saul.

"Oh my God! Saul, who did this?" She asked him.

"I did." He said laughing in his childish voice. Eve couldn't believe it.

"Oh, that is not good." Humphrey said looking around.

"Why would you do this?" Eve asked. Saul shrugged.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." She then took him by the arm. But before she knew it, she felt a slight pain on it. Saul had bit her hand.

"Hey, what have I told you about biting me?!" She yelled.

"Okay, I won't bite you." He said as he walked over to Humphrey.

"What are you…?" Saul then bit Humphrey's tail and he yelped in pain.

"Saul! Get over here!" Eve shouted.

"Let me think about it." Saul said as he bit Humphrey's tail again.

"Ow! Dude! I just had my tail done!" Humphrey yelled.

"Saul! Stop it!" Kate yelled as she pulled him away from Humphrey. Saul then turned around and bit Kate on the paw.

"Ow!" She yelped in pain.

"Okay, that does it!" Eve went over to him and took him to the river.

"You are going to get cleaned up and you are then going to bed."

"No!" Saul yelled as he tried to break free from Eve.

"Yes!" Eve exclaimed. Saul then bit Eve's hand and she let him go. Saul then ran away.

"We'll get him Eve! Don't worry." Humphrey said as he and Kate sprinted towards Saul.

"That group that I picked to patrol Jasper worked better than I imagined." Eve thought.


	4. One Small Trouble-Maker

"Where is that pup?" Humphrey asked angrily. He looked left and right then at Kate. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. We lost him at the den." Kate replied. She then saw a pup walking in the distance.

"Is that him?" She asked. Humphrey squinted.

"Yep. That's him. Let's go!" They then ran after the pup. Saul then kept running until he hit the river.

"Oh no." He thought. He looked back to see Humphrey and Kate running to him. "What do I do? What do I do?!" He panicked.

He looked at the river and idea formed. He looked back and then jumped into the river.

"I saw him right here." Humphrey said.

"Well, he's obviously not here."

"That guy is a trouble-maker! He shouldn't be here." Humphrey confessed.

"Calm down Humphrey. He just needs a good role model. With that, he'll be like you."

"I doubt it. I wasn't like that."

"Yeah, you were. You are still a little like that."

"Huh. I really don't remember that. But anyways, we have to find Saul and punish him." Kate nodded and they then left the river.

Saul eventually came out of the water gasping for air. He looked around and smirked. He jumped out of the river and shook the water of his fur. He then walked away, but was side-tracked by Tony.

"Oh, hi, little kid. Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"Um, nowhere."

"Alright. Just stay out of trouble."

"I will." He said with a devilish smirk. He then tried to walk away, but Tony then stopped him again.

"On the other hand, your mother might be worrying about you. Tell me where she is and I will take you back." Now Saul was in trouble. He could either run or tell the truth. He decided to tell the truth.

"Alright, I'll show you." He then led Tony.

Eve was in her den trying to wash the mud of the walls.

"God damn kid. But he is just a little pup. You shouldn't get mad Eve." She told herself. She then heard Humphrey and Kate come in.

"Eve!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"Oh, you're back. Where is Saul?"

"We couldn't find him."

"You lost him!?" Eve yelled.

"Technically, we didn't lose him. You lost him and we tried to find him." Humphrey replied.

"Don't do that. Don't be Mr. Smarty when I'm mad." Eve ordered.

"Mom, it's not his fault." Kate said. "We can look for him again."

"What's the point?" Eve said solemnly. "He's just going to leave again."

"Mom, don't say that."

"But it's true." Eve said. The trio then heard a voice from the den entrance.

"Ahem. Eve." They turned to see Tony and Saul.

"You got him back? But how?" Eve asked.

"He showed me where his mother is. And it's not good." Everyone's face fell when he said that.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"Come on. I'll show you."


	5. Hell In A Hndbasket

"Tony, where are we going?" Eve asked.

"Just watch." He said. Saul looked terrible. He looked freighted. He actually was scared of something. And this confused the others.

"Tony? Why is Saul scared? I thought he wasn't scared." Humphrey asked.

"You'll see." Tony said. They walked deep into the forest where they stumbled upon a tombstone. It read, 'Here lies the parents of Saul'. The trio gasped as Saul cried.

"Oh my God! That's why he's been acting out?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes. He can't control his feelings so he has to be aggressive to each other. That's what he told me."

"I didn't want them… to die…" Saul said as he was crying. "The mean doctor with his idiot friend did it… They took them out back and… and… I never saw them again…" He cried even more.

"Did you say a doctor and his friend?" Humphrey asked. Saul nodded as he wiped a tear.

"Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Those two are the ones who kidnapped Aaron and made me smarter. But man, I didn't know they stoop that low."

"Now that I think of it, a human dropped him off." Eve said. "He said something and left. He must've been looking for Aaron."

"Damn those guys. Look, Saul. We are sorry about what happened. Is there anything we can do to help you?" Humphrey asked.

"I do need a place to stay." He said.

"And I think you need some good role models." Eve suggested. "I think I know who."

"Who?" Kate asked.

"It not might be the right choice." Eve thought.

"Oh, I know who you are talking about." Humphrey said. "They are a bad choice. And plus, wouldn't that put them in danger of those two idiots?"

"No, because I'm sure that he can take care of it."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Tony asked.

"We are talking about the couple that can endure anything we put of them, including a pup." They looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, well, well. I guess you guys need help ol' Aaron's help." He said.

"Please! Just until he grows up." Eve pleaded.

"I don't know. The stuff he did with you and the others…"

"Come on!" Humphrey pleaded.

"…Alright! We'll take him. But he better be potty-trained." The others cheered for this. But Hutch wasn't that excited. He pulled Aaron aside.

"Why did you agree? We don't know how to take care of a pup." He informed him.

"Don't worry. I know some stuff about parenting. I babysat for Tim Burton. Great kid actually."

Hutch sighed. He could learn a bit from this.

"I hope you're right and you know what you are doing." Hutch said. Aaron thanked him and hugged.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Hutch is okay with it?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, he is. Now let's take the little hell in the hand basket." Saul then walked over to them freighted but then found out they were actually nice people.

Saul might have actually found his family again.


End file.
